Mais aujourd'hui il s'était tu
by Catilia
Summary: Sa voix avait longtemps hanté les sombres corridors, avait longtemps fait frissonner ceux qu'elle piégeait. Cette voix aux accents mélodieux de l'innocence. Cette voix qui promettait tellement, qui rappelait ce que l'on avait oublié. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'était tue. Il ne leur restait plus que le silence sur lequel pleurer la perte de l'enfance gâchée.
1. Celui qui grandit

_Me revoici encore une fois pour le Hobbit et comme de coutume, pour une série de petits écrits pas joyeux, joyeux. Seulement vrais...je l'espère._

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maître Tolkien**

* * *

_**« Fee ! Fee ! »**_

Longtemps Fili avait hésité.

Longtemps ses sentiments envers ces cris enfantins s'étaient violemment heurtés, sans qu'il ne sache réellement laquelle de toutes ces émotions contradictoires s'imposait. Sûrement aucune.

Alors il avait lentement cessé de s'interroger, de toute manière les incessants appels qui vrillaient ses tympans ne lui laissaient que peu l'occasion de réfléchir. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'aimait pas réfléchir. Oh il n'était pas idiot, loin de là, juste qu'il n'aimait pas réfléchir. Cela empiétait sur son temps de jeu, ce temps si précieux pour un enfant forcé de grandir trop vite.

Pas qu'on ne l'ait forcé à quitter si tôt le monde de l'enfance, mais les petits, même innocents, ont des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre. L'enfant avait vu la colère, le regret, la peine, l'envie se succéder dans le regard de ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait entendu les mots durs, les prières et la grandeur des histoires du passé. Petit à petit, le monde de l'innocence lui avait fermé ses portes, à regret, car ce n'est jamais beau un tout petit qui quitte le doux berceau de l'enfance, pour embrasser l'étreinte cruelle de la vie.

Il avait grandi et c'était un mal nécessaire mais il pleurait encore sa naïveté et son ignorance, alors quand ces cris se manifestaient à lui, ils les accueillaient finalement pour ce qu'ils étaient : la dernière fenêtre ouverte sur son innocence perdue. A travers sa feinte désapprobation, Fili souriait.

Même si ces cris heurtaient douloureusement ses tympans, il souriait.

Même s'ils dérangeaient ses leçons, il souriait.

Même s'ils faisaient sortir de ses gonds Oncle Thorin, il souriait.

Même s'ils déplaisaient, un peu mais pas vraiment, à sa mère, il souriait. Il souriait car s'il s'était sacrifié sur l'autel de la maturité, il savait qu'il pourrait l'épargner à Kili.

Ces cris devaient résonner haut et forts encore longtemps au cœur des montagnes, comme une provocation toujours vivace à la cruauté de l'âge adulte.

_Mais aujourd'hui son bébé frère s'était tu._

_A suivre : Dis_


	2. Celle qui joue

_Voici donc le second chapitre de cette petite série, qui devrait (je pense) en contenir 8 autres._

_Celui-ci met donc Dis à l'honneur._

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ici que mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni l'univers du Hobbit ne m'appartiennent, ils sont au grand monsieur qu'était Tolkien.**

* * *

**Celle qui joue**

_**« Mama ! Mama ! »**_

Dis soupirait. Irrémédiablement, alors que les appellations stridentes courraient le long des corridors, elle soupirait. Parce qu'elle le devait, parce que c'était l'étiquette, c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Dis avait appris très tôt à jouer à la princesse. Bien sûr, elle aimait à s'estimer rebelle, en dehors des limites imposées par son rang, elle était une princesse mais elle n'était pas une marionnette.

Mais ça aussi, elle avait appris très tôt que c'était une partie de son rôle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, on lui avait fait revêtir le masque de la comédie ; la comédie des conventions, la comédie des adultes, la comédie de la vie. Seulement la comédienne s'estimait plutôt tragédienne.

Elle le savait, mais ce masque était si fermement collé à sa peau, qu'elle avait aujourd'hui peur de l'ôter, peur de découvrir qu'en dessous il n'y avait plus rien. Juste les lambeaux d'une enfance arrachée. Il ne lui restait plus alors qu'accepter ce masque comme son nouveau visage, ce qu'elle avait fait.

Depuis, la princesse jouait amèrement la farce de la royauté au scénario immuable et infini. Pour une chose cependant elle ne faisait pas semblant, une seule. Son rôle de mère, car elle interprétait là le plus beau rôle de sa vie. Le seul scénario qui avait était écrit par et pour elle.

Dis avait découvert que si son visage avait soigneusement été modelé pour entrer dans le moule prédéfini de la société, celui de ses enfants était encore vierge de toute atteinte. Bien sûr, Fili se croyait désormais exclu de son monde de douce naïveté et, même si elle apercevait encore la fissure dans le masque qu'il portait déjà, sa mère pleurait avec lui son enfance perdue.

Seul son cadet, son bébé, son tout petit ne semblait pas voir les visages ternes qui l'entouraient, encore inconscient de la pièce dans laquelle il jouait malgré lui. La scène ne l'avait pas encore appelé à elle, Dis le savait. C'était pour cela qu'au travers de ses soupirs, elle riait en entendant la voix claire de son enfant.

Même si ces cris dérangeaient le script parfaitement conçu, elle riait.

Même s'ils bousculaient ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'être, elle riait.

Même s'ils indisposaient son public indésirable, elle riait.

Même s'ils lui rappelaient douloureusement les cris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais laisser échapper, elle riait. Elle riait car si elle avait acceptait de revêtir le masque de la comédie pour masquer la tragédie de son âme (*), elle savait qu'elle briserait quiconque voudrait faire jouer à Kili le scénario qu'elle avait toujours enduré.

Qu'il crie jusqu'à s'en brûler la gorge, qu'il hurle donc à la face de ces marionnettistes que sont la vie et le destin, que Kili fils de Dis ne serait pas le pantin de leur farce.

_Mais aujourd'hui, son enfant s'était tu._

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà.**  
_

_**A venir de façon non exhaustive et non ordonnée : Balin, Gimli, Bilbo, Thorin...**_


End file.
